Alcoholic
by Dupin
Summary: Once Captured, Killed. VFD Wants Revenge. (Rating to come up in later chapters) (Troupslash in later chapters)


**_Alcoholic-rated PG for swearing and violence_**  
  
**Authors Notes:**

_My first multi chapter fiction in a while, and it feels good to be doing one again. Therefore, it is quite short really, but bide with me, the chapters will get longer.  
The rating might change -it'll get higher as chapters go on, so prepare yourself if you need to.  
And , I might change the title as things go on, but I'll keep you lot informed if that is the case.  
Thank you very much, and please reveiw, to make me feel welcome back into the world of fanfiction.___

**Chapter One: Warning**

"We have to move," Olaf said, carefully surveying the troupe in front of him.

What loyal beings they were. Following him through these times-helping him in his plots to get rid of the dastardly Baudelaires. However, the children were the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Move?"

The first reply was from Flacutono-always the curious one. He was never afraid to speak his opinion, or argue against what he thought was wrong. Olaf liked that in a person.

"Move," he confirmed." Flee…whatever." He continued to glare in a deep and darkened style at the group of concerned people.

"Where? Why?"

Tocuna butted in as the questioning voice now, as she raised her head. Olaf turned to face her. On the outside, so much like her twin-Flo. But on the inside, they were as alike as Olaf was to Violet Baudelaire.

"Away-not sure. And besides, we can't discuss it here. Too dangerous," Olaf replied," Volunteers could be anywhere."

"Volunteers?" Esme asked, sitting next to Olaf. Olaf felt guilty for not letting the closest, best troupe member-girlfriend- into this. But the danger was too large. "What about the volunteers?" she added.

"They're around," Olaf said, then gave a quiet sigh," Look. We have to go. They're closing in. I fear great danger."

"Danger? Like what?" Lucafont asked.

Olaf gave a small smile. Lucafont finally speaking up. He was by far the most loyal of the whole troupe. Him and Olaf were old allies. Together, setting fires, being evil as a duo. Old times.

And now here they were-not as the two, but in a whole group, feeling cramped and seriously in danger for once in ages. The once enjoyable-risk was not fun anymore. There was no joyride in it.

It was serious life or death.

"Lucafont," he murmured," I cannot explain now. We need to leave. Once we're gone, we can discuss it further. When we're away. When we're hidden."

"How long will this take?" a young girls' voice hissed. Olaf looked down, and his mouth turned down.

Carmelita. The only member of the troupe that Olaf wished wasn't there. There was but one fact why she was sitting at the round table with them-because Esme insisted children found in snowy mountains were in.

And whatever was in, Esme had to have.

Olaf was annoyed with her obsession, and expected to put a stop once they stole a fortune. He wasn't wasting money on pointless objects that would have to be thrown out at any moment someone clicked their fingers and decided that isn't cool anymore.

"I don't know," he replied with clenched teeth, as a bored Carmelita looked down at her nails. She raised her head and gave an angry look at Olaf. He felt like shouting down at her, but knew with volunteers around, it wouldn't be wise.

"But in any case, we'd best leave now," Olaf warned the troupe," Everyone-you have ten minutes to pack bags. I'll see you outside in the car."

With that, he turned around, and headed for the closed door. The rest of the troupe turned, and made their way out of Olaf's dining room, towards the stairs. Outside, Olaf took a deep breath of fresh air. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, to remove the beads of sweat. He grabbed the keys from his trouser pocket, and found the car keys.

After he opened the car doors, he checked everything was all right-that nothing would stop them getting away, Everything seemed fine after checking the engine, the tires, everything inside the car.

Then, he simply leaned against the side of the car, and waited for his troupe to arrive with their bags. He looked at his watch. It was well over ten minutes since he sent them to get their items. He wondered what was holding them up: just being lazy and rude, or was something the matter up there. Removing more sweat from his forehead, Olaf left the car in the driveway, and headed for the front door. From there, he stormed to the bottom of the stairs, and grabbed the end of the banister with his hot hands.

"Come on up there!" he cried angrily," I requested you took ten minutes at the most-it's about fifteen now! Get a move on! Come on!"

A set of nimble footsteps made their way across the upstairs hall, and soon Flo was standing at the top, staring down at Olaf, waiting impatiently at the bottom.

"Er…sorry, sir," she said," We've been ready for a few minutes but-"

"Then get down!" he said," What are you doing if you're packed? Making a goodbye card for your bloody beds?"

"No, sir," Flo replied nervously, with an annoyed frown," Lucafont's hook's got caught in Flacutono's suitcase zip." Olaf rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll just wait outside again then," he replied," Just get ready soon, or else I'll leave you hear. The volunteers love a starter meal!" He let out a chuckle, then turned around and headed for the door, as Flo rushed back into the bedrooms.

The sun was hovering high in the sky as Olaf returned to the car. He made his way across the drive, as the bacl automobile stood ahead. But it was anything but a welcome return to it, and Olaf let out an angry gasp, and a shrewd cry as he noticed it.

Spray painted on the car, were three letters. VFD. He turned around cautiously, expecting any volunteer to jump out from behind a bench or a potted plant. But no one jumped out, as Olaf turned around, until he was facing the spray-painted car once more, and could see his archrival sitting on top of it, a smile on his face.

"Lemony Snicket," Olaf growled.

"Olaf," Lemony replied," Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Olaf wiped more sweat from himself. He was so scared and panicky, whilst Lemony was so calm.

"Nowhere," he replied.

"Oh, you can't fool me," Lemony replied, hopping off the car. He approached Olaf, and slipped his hand in his pocket, and Olaf found himself right next to the man he hated most.

"Now, I'd tell me, Olaf," he continued," Or something-" he whipped his hand from his pocket, revealing a long, sharp knife. He held it slowly to Olaf's neck. Olaf kept quiet. Gasping or breathing heavily would move his neck right up to the knife, and before he'd know it, he'd be dead on the floor. "-dramatic might happen," Lemony concluded.

"Go to hell," Olaf murmured. Lemony's eyes widened.

"So we're not listening to what I'm saying, are we?" he asked, and shook his head, the knife still tight in his hand, right up to Olaf. He lifted his other hand, and clutched the back of Olaf's neck. "Look, fuckup, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me, or your blood will be flowing down this driveway like a skateboard on a ramp. Understand?"

Olaf nodded, being careful to keep distance from the knife.

"Good. Now, where the hell are you off to?"

Lemony suddenly collapsed to the floor, the knife dropping to the floor. Olaf backed away confused, until he looked up. There was Esme, with a suitcase in her hand. She was holding it by her suitcase, peering down at Lemony's limp body. Olaf smiled at her, and she gave a happy grim back.

"Now that bum's fucked off," she began," We can get on and leave."

"Where's the troupe?" Olaf asked.

"Here," a voice said. Olaf turned, and saw it was Flo speaking." They were in a car, but not Olaf's-with the bright red spray-paint. They were in a large black people carrier, with two seats at the front, three in the middle, and two more at the back.

Tocuna and Flo were in the front two, but hopped out, leaving the doors open for their boss and his girlfriend. Olaf smiled as he headed round to the front seat, and pulled himself in. They went round and joined Carmelita in the middle, so the whole troupe had their own space in the car.

"This beats the old cramped car," Olaf said, and turned around to face the rest of the troupe," But where did you get it from?" Flo and Tocuna looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and then giggled.

As Olaf stared the car, a woman rushed out from the neighbouring house. Olaf laughed, realising it was Justice Strauss.

"Give back the car!" she screamed," That car's mine! GIVE BACK THE FUCKING CAR!"

But Olaf and his troupe had already driven off down the street, laughing evilly together.

****

"_Bloody Olaf," the calm voice of K sounded," He got past Lemony, and he's headed off."_

_ "How do you know that?" M asked._

_ "I just ended a call with Justice Strauss," K replied," She saw them escape after stealing her fucking car."_

_ "All right, all right, no need to swear," M insisted._

_ "Yes, there bloody well is," she cried," We need to know where those…bastards are going! Until Olaf and his troupe are found and killed, I will not let any of you workers rest!"_

_ M gulped._

_ "F-fine then," he said," I'll send some people out there and-" _

_ M was interrupted by the phone, which was ringing loudly. K stretched out her hand, and lifted it from its stand._

_ "Hello?" she spoke into it._

_ "Hi K. It's J again."_

_ "Oh, hi. I just ended a phone conversation with you. What is it?" K asked._

_ "It's good news."_

_ K smiled._

_ "What news then?"_

_ "Well, I've found something that came with the car," Justice said._

_ "Right…what?"_

_ "It came to stop people robbing it…like now. It detects where the car is," Justice explained. K's grin turned larger._

_ "We can track down Olaf and his goddamn troupe now." _

_ "Yes. We'll track them down. And when we do, we'll kill them slowly and painfully. Thank you J. You've been a great help."_

_ With that, K put down the phone._

****

****


End file.
